Truth or Dare?
by Karra Venus Leo
Summary: One shot Violet, and her friends play a game, and Violet prank phone calls her forth grade teacher, Mr. Krop.


Violet, Kari, Belle, Tony, Jake, and Ted were playing truth or dare in Violets basement.

They were munching on cheese pizza and drinking Sprite, and Root Beer.

"Belle, truth or dare?" asked Jake.

"Dare." said Belle.

"I dare you, to eat you cheese pizza without the help of your hands." said Jake.

"Eww!" said Kari.

"That's just sick." said Tony.

"Go for it Belle." said Ted.

"Fine." said Belle.

She moved her mouth over to her plate and ate her pizza like a dog.

"The whole slice?" asked Belle after the first bite.

"Yeah." said Jake.

"Jake Sanchez, you owe me." said Belle.

When that dare was done Belle said, "So Jake, truth or dare?"

"Truth." said Jake.

"You're at the premier of _Herbie: Fully Loaded_. As Lindsay Lothan walks down the red carpet, she says, 'Hi, cutie,' and hands you her cellphone number. What would you do?"

"I'd call her!" said Jake. "Then we will date for 10 years, and then get married in all 50 states of America, and have kids name Jindsay an---." Jake was interrupted by Violet.

"Slow down." She said.

"Jake and Lindsay, sitting in a tree," said Tony and Ted together. "k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Shutup!" yelled Jake.

"Sorry." said Tony and Ted.

"Ok, Kari." said Jake. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." said Kari.

"Admit, who your secret celebrity crush is!" said Jake.

"We won't tell anyone Kari." said Violet.

"We seriously wont!" said Belle.

"Ok." said Kari. "I am so in love with Chad Michael Murry."

"A lot of girls are." said Violet.

"Ok, Tony." said Kari. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Tony.

"I dare you to eat one of those ants alive." said Kari, pointing at some ants.

"Ewww!" said Ted. "Are you serious Kari?"

"I want him to eat one of those ants." said Kari.

"I'll get one for him." said Violet. She crawled over to the ants and picked one of them up with two fingers. Tony took it in his hands.

"So worries." said Tony. He ate it in five seconds.

"Oh my god!" said Kari.

"Ok, Ted," said Tony. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." said Ted.

"Tell us about your most embarrassing moment." said Tony.

"This is gonna be great!" said Jake.

"Ok, there was this girl, who I was taking to the carnival for a date. We had a blast! The rides were awesome. Soon I got hungry… very hungry. I scarfed down three cheese pizzas and a big ball of pink cotton candy. After that, we went on the Tilt-A-Whirl. When the ride got fast, I started to fell ill. I barfed on the girls sweater, some of her hair, and her high heel shoes. She hasn't called me ever since!"

"That's sad." said Tony.

"Ok, Violet," said Ted. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Violet quickly.

"I dare you to prank phone call Mr. Krop, our forth grade teacher."

"I don't know his number." said Violet.

"I have his number!" said Ted.

Violet took the number. She brought over thebasement phone, from thetable, and put iton speaker so everyone could hear. She dialed the number.

Mr. Krop was in the shower when the phone rang. He put on his bath robe and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ernie's Pizza!" said Violet with a different voice. "I would like an extra, extra, extra, extra large cheese pizza with extra, extra, extra, extra, extra cheese."

"You have the wrong number." said Mr. Krop. "I do not make pizza. I don't even know how!"

"Bring me a pizza or I'll call the Incredibles!" said Violet. Her friends started snickering.

"Fine!" said Mr. Krop. "What kind of pizza?"

"An extra, extra, extra, extra large cheese pizza with extra, extra, extra, extra, extra cheese please!" said Violet.

"Any beverage?"

"Yes, I'll have a diet horse radish!" said Violet. Her friends couldn't stop cracking up!

"But that's not a beverage!" said Mr. Krop.

"If I don't get a diet horse radish I'll send my robot dog Chucky to give you a bite!" said Violet.

"Fine! Where do you live?"

"I live on Pluto!" said Violet. Her friends were dropping on the floor laughing.

"But Pluto will take forever!" complained Mr. Krop. "I can't go outside of the Earth's atmosphere! Teenagers should be extinct!"

"20 minutes!" said Violet. She hung up.

Everyone started laughing so loud, that Helen downstairs and said, "Guys, keep it down!"

"Sorry Mrs. Parr." said the group, minus Violet. She said "mom" of corse.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" asked Belle.

"Ok." said Violet. They all sat down in a circle.

"Say Vi, was that prank phone call from The Amanda Show?"

"Yeah, but I tweaked it a little."

"That was awesome!" said Tony.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!" said Violet in an Elvis Presley voice.

"Let the game begin." said Jake.

**Hey guys, what do you think? If there's something wrong, like a grammar error, tell me. I won't be able to fix it in a month because I'm heading to Canada again!**

**Hugs,**

**Flaming Lion**


End file.
